How to Savor the Moment
by Nezumi's Cheese
Summary: Joshua always had odd eating habits. Neku never liked it. So, it irked Neku that Joshua didn't know how to eat a burger properly. When Neku does get on Joshua's case about it, it backfires. Then again, Neku never gets a break anyway. JoshNeku


Well, erm, I'll get back to my other TWEWY story sometime. Yeah….here's a small one-shot/drabble. Anyway, HAS ANYONE WENT TO THE ANIME EXPO 2010? Yeah. I went on July 3 and it was awesome. It was beautiful but I only saw Beat and Neku cosplayers in the TWEWY department. Boo.

**Warnings**: Spoilers, boy love, language, OCD, Joshua being more queer and girly than ever, and suggestive content but then again, my writing style rolls THAT way so whatever. **By the way, Shigemi Konno is a real clerk at the Shibukyu Main Store, Shibukyu Sunshine/Burger Shop. If you get 100% friendship with her, she thinks you have a crush on her.**

Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY.

/

'Shiki, I miss you so damn much. Sometimes, I wish our roles were switched. Maybe, materialized into thin air for storage could've been better. Then again, anything is better than being stuck to this prick of a-' Neku's train of thought was stopped by the said "creepy kid's" voice.

"Neku?~ Are you spacing out again? You don't want to be unprepared if a mission pops up." teased the other.

"Gee, thanks for the warning." Neku answered half-heartedly, dusting off the imaginary dust from his white shorts. Joshua let a small chuckle escape his lips as his partner turned his back on him since he wasn't listening. Honestly, the pale-haired boy couldn't get enough of the other.

"Ahem." Joshua coughed harshly, making the orange-haired boy turned to him irritably.

"What?"

"I'm hungry." Wow, that was a random comment.

"Joshua, we shouldn't eat. Not when there's the possibility of a mission popping up-" Unfortunately, Neku's stomach did the talking when he tried to reason with the Petit Prince who merely smirked in silent victory. Flushing lightly in embarrassment, he mumbled, "We eat."

"Can we eat at Ramen Don?" Joshua asked eagerly, obviously happy that he got his way. Like most of the time. However, his mirth was quickly shot down by his partner's frown. And Neku's frown is an ugly one. Calculating. Hateful. But most of all, disgust.

"No. Do you know how many weird looks we get when we're eating there? It was humiliating!" the orange-haired boy exclaimed loudly. Twirling a silky lock lazily, Joshua rolled his eyes in response.

"What do you mean?"

"You make the most strange noises when you eat shio ramen. Those noises aren't normal. Apparently, people think it's weird and so do I so I don't want to eat there when you're around!" Neku replied angrily. Joshua widened his eyes slightly, offended before composing himself back to his normal patronizing self.

"You sure that's not you? I'm sure it's not _normal _to eat with your headphones on." The Composer made sure to drawl the word, "normal" just to piss the other boy off. "But, if you really don't want to eat there. You want to eat somewhere else? Like…Spain Hill's Mexican Dog?" The pale boy wrinkled his nose in reluctance.

This did not go unnoticed by Neku. He was tempted to go to the Mexican Dog just so he could wipe that stupid smirk off of Joshua's face but he decided against it. Then again, Mexican Dog just wasn't his thing. He already lost his appetite for the place after Rhyme told him a story before about how much Beat loved those things and ate them ravenously like a rabid animal. He never really didn't like chili dogs anyway.

"Why don't we just go to Sunshine Shibukyu? We didn't go there." Neku suggested instead. Well, actually, he did go there a lot with Shiki the last week that the cashier girl practically knows him. His partner sighed before nodded reluctantly, following the boy to the Shibukyu Main Store. It didn't take long to get there and before they knew it, they winded up in front of the fast food establishment. They walked in and were immediately assaulted with the smells of grease, making Joshua pale a little. Luckily, Neku didn't notice and continued to walk to the cashier.

The orange-haired boy watched as a blur of pink and brown darted through the kitchen, yelling out orders of food. Finally, the cashier noticed Neku and Joshua. Her eyes widened. Where's that girl who she always saw the cutie hanging out with? Maybe, they broke up and he dragged his friend with him instead? Oh well, she has a chance! Shigemi Konno blushed before straightening her bow, visor, and dusted the imaginary skirt of her dance. Fixing a charming smile, she kept herself from ogling the sexy boy that stood before her.

"Hiya! Welcome to Sunshine! Hey, I saw you before! You're…." Shigemi cried a little inside at the fact she didn't even knew her crush's name.

"Neku. Yeah, nice to see you again. I want one Hamburger and Nuggets with a Coke. And, Josh, what do you want?" droned the bored boy. However, the Composer was busy trying to stop himself from looking at the messy people wolfing down the hamburgers and fries in a savage and animal-like manner. This was almost as horrid as the Mexican Dog.

"Uh, Josh? Earth to Josh?" Neku nudged his partner's shoulder, shaking him out of his daze. Joshua tensed before relaxing his shoulders and answering.

"O-oh. I'll just take one salad then. And a coke." Joshua mentally slapped himself for missing a single beat of his calm composure.

"I'm sorry. Right now we're out." Shigemi replied apologetically.

"Just give me the burger then." Truth be told, Joshua didn't even want to put his hands on the burger but what other choice did he have?

"Right! Coming right up! Let's see, and your total is….1730 yen." the happy cashier answered as she rang up the total in the machine. Neku fished the money out of his wallet and thrust it out in front of him. As she reached for the money, their hands briefly touched, making her flush slightly but Neku didn't care at all.

Five minutes later, the two Players sat down with their food. Neku unwrapped his burger and immediately began to sunk his teeth into it. Joshua flinched mentally as he saw his partner's fingers quickly being soaked with grease. Sighing, the boy stood up from his chair and went back to the counter to ask for something. He came back with a knife and a fork.

"The hell, Joshua?" Neku raised a pensive eyebrow as he watched Joshua gingerly unwrapped his burger and started to cut it into tiny pieces. Then, Neku said the most obvious thing in the world. "That's not how you eat a burger."

"I don't care. I don't want to get my fingers covered in this disgusting grease."

"Joshua, people are looking at us weird."

"Oh, dear, don't be so ashamed at the fact that we're together. It's natural for people to look at us weird for the first couple of months."

Neku sighed in defeat and irate. He placed his burger down and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. It felt uncomfortable to see the other people in the fast food joint staring at Joshua and their table oddly. Although it was just only about four people, it was embarrassing nevertheless. Minutes seemed to drag slowly before Neku finally had enough with the fact that Joshua was cutting his burger up like a weird little kid. There was only half of Joshua's burger left. He hunched forward before picking up his burger.

"Josh, you're weird enough. Stop that and eat a burger like a normal person." scowled Neku.

"I'm afraid I don't know how to eat a burger. I don't eat at these kind of places." Joshua answered haughtily before stabbing another burger piece with his fork. Neku huffed out in frustration before lightly hitting the table to get Joshua's attention. The pale boy rolled his eyes slightly towards him as if asking, "What?"

"Just to make sure you're not completely stupid of how to eat a burger. I'm going to dumb it down for you in easy steps." the orange-haired boy answered before holding out his burger up in front of him.

"Oh?" Now, Joshua was piqued for some reason. He set down his fork before lacing his fingers together in anticipation. "Well, this is a bit interesting."

Rolling his eyes, the orange-haired boy sneered the steps out. "First, you hold it and brings it towards your mouth or face with one hand or two hands. Doesn't matter."

Neku mimicked his steps by holding the burger in front of him and bringing towards his mouth. Then, he said the next step. "Next, don't be a retard and cut your burger into tiny pieces. Only babies do that. You open your mouth. Ahh."

Joshua chuckled. "Right."

"Then, you delve into it." Neku took a bite of the burger, chewing it slowly. The Composer let out a small giggle.

"You look like an idiot." the pale-haired boy giggled, pointing to the other's mouth.

"And you're an idiot for not knowing how to eat a burger properly."

"What happens if this is the first _time _of eating a burger?" Joshua asked slyly, grinning in an amused manner.

"That's why you don't shove a big chunk of it in your mouth. You nibble on it first to test the taste." Neku answered in a tone that practically said, "Dur, dumbass."

"Alright." Joshua leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and flicking a stray strand of hair from his face.

"THEN you delve into it. And if you like it, you savor it for a long moment. That's it." Neku took a bite of the burger and let out an small moan of content. "Like that."

"And you had a problem with my noises at Ramen Don…" Joshua muttered bitterly before nodding. "So that's it?"

"Yeah. You try it."

This was when Joshua smirked and decided to try something. "Alright." He closed his eyes for a second, putting his hands under the table. A faint eerie glow surrounded his hands before fading away as fast as it came by.

"Um, Neku?"

Neku looked up from his nuggets in a bored manner before responding irritably. "What?"

Raising a lazy finger, Joshua pointed at the boy's lips. "You got a bit of ketchup on the corner of mouth."

Really, Neku didn't have anything on his mouth but nevertheless, the boy with headphones wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Is it gone?"

"No." the boy answered.

"It's right there!"

"Here?" Neku pointed to a corner of his mouth.

"No. Hey, lean a little closer, I'll wipe it for you." Joshua gestured him to lean closer.

Perplexed, Neku leaned a little closer. Taking advantage, the Composer said, "Hold it and brings it towards your mouth or face with one hand or two hands." With that, he took Neku's face with his two hands and immediately Neku froze with shock.

"Wha-" The boy's first thought was to slap the guy's hands away but…he couldn't? There was something freezing him in place. Some odd mysterious power. It was, like, Joshua had some type of power in his hands that paralyzed him on contact. Well, Neku didn't know about who Joshua really was so he was screwed. The boy's breath and heart hitched as his eyes dilated. He couldn't speak and he squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for this irrational pain.

Softly, Joshua brought the handsome face towards his. Whispering softly, Joshua let his breath coat Neku's face before continuing. "If it's your first time, you take a tiny nibble of it first."

Neku found a soft pair of lips covering his own. His eyes shot open as his mind and heart raced. His mind began to overflow with thoughts that he himself couldn't keep up with up. He couldn't think straight. Then, he felt something graze against his lower lip lightly. He wasn't able to respond but he knew that for a fact, Joshua was kissing him. Wait, what? Oh god, Joshua is kissing him, he's kissing him, he's-

Letting out a small whine of frustration from the back of his throat, Joshua reached out to pull on a lock of hair from the other boy, eliciting a gasp from the other.

'Now, if you like it, you delve into it.' was Joshua's thought and that's what he did next. His tongue darted gracefully in and began to explore every crevice of Neku's mouth. Scraping lightly against his teeth, Joshua coaxed the other's tongue slowly to come out in play. He rubbed the orange-haired boy's arm slowly enticingly.

On Neku's side, he wasn't able to breathe but found himself letting out soft and shameful moans instead. Reluctantly and tentatively, his tongue met Joshua's and it wasn't long before they had a battle of dominance. Joshua eventually won and the two continued their slow and erotic dance. Neku let a shudder course down his body.

Joshua smirked slightly before thinking, 'Lastly, savor it for a long moment.' Eventually, they broke contact for the need of air. Ironic for someone who was already dead. They panted heavily, gulping air. Joshua looked at Neku and was pleased to see his partner breathless and flushed.

"Wha-what was that?" Neku nearly yelled out after regaining his breath.

"I always had the urge to do that to you. That should last me good for a while. And you seem to enjoy it." Joshua waved a lazy dismissive hand, making the other flush tenfold.

"Wha-you-Ugh!"

"U-um. So you're….together?" a voice suddenly spoke in a choking manner. Joshua and Neku both looked in the direction of the voice to see Shigemi. Neku relaxed a bit. He would die if Shiki saw him making out with Joshua. So it was just Shigemi who saw him. Saw him….Wait, there's other people here and….oh god.

"N-no, we're not together. Yo-you got it all mixed up." Neku stuttered out but the cashier girl did not look convinced. In fact, she looked like she was about to cry. Then again, there's no way to explain why he was playing tonsil hockey with Joshua.

Joshua snickered and stayed silent with a victorious expression on his face, clearly not ashamed to perform a strong act of PDA in a fast food joint.

"U-uh. No, I'm happy for….you." she trailed off. So, she was crushing on a gay boy for all this time. Shigemi felt so disappointed and that boy was so cool and hot at the same time. With that, she left a stuttering Neku and triumphant Joshua who sipped his soda like fine wine.

These were just one of those times where Neku loses his cool but this was just insane. He proceeded to grab Joshua by the shirt collar and hissed venomously, "Why. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do. That?"

The Composer only smirked back at him. "Because you're cute. And I wasn't kidding when I was going to watch your behind."

Neku spluttered and gasp in embarrassment. He babbled incoherently before huffing and turning his back at Joshua.

This day will be forever imprinted in Neku's memory.

Later next week….

"Yo! Let eat at Sunshine Shibukyu?" Beat boomed enthusiastically. Neku was busing listening to his music until he heard "that restaurant." His mind suddenly switched to what happened the week before. Blushing slightly, Neku looked down.

"Phones, somethin' wrong?" Beat asked in some concern.

"Uh, no. Let's eat at somewhere else, can we?" Neku looked up.

"Sure. Whatever. MEXICAN DOG! YEAH!" With that, Beat darted in the direction for Spain Hill.

Neku walked calmly behind, thinking about the events of what happened at the fast food joint. He shook his head. No, Joshua died for him and he should just move on. For him…Those words made Neku's heart sped up but he waved it away. No, he couldn't have feelings for him, right? He touched his lips absentmindedly.

Even if Neku didn't know it himself, Joshua was always on his mind. Possibly more than Shiki. Wasn't that ironic?

/

Well, um, that was a fail ending. God, I have to work on my endings. Anyway, review!


End file.
